Decus
Decus ist ein Antagonist in Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Über die Umstände von Decus' Geburt ist nichts bekannt, jedoch lebte er von klein auf im Waisenhaus von Hima und lernte dort irgendwann auch Alice kennen. Eines Tages, sechs Jahre vor Tales of Symphonia und acht Jahre vor Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the new World, wird Decus vom Besitzer des Waisenhauses und dessen Söhnen beschuldigt, Reisende bestohlen zu haben, obwohl die drei diese Tat selbst begangen hatten. Decus versuchte sich zu verteidigen, das Dorf jedoch stellte sich gegen ihn. Diese Situation ging gar so weit, dass die Einwohner Himas ihn zur Strafe töten wollten. Just in jenem Moment kam Alice herbei, die einen Pakt mit einem Dämon eingegangen war, um Decus zu retten. Die Dämonen zerstörten das Waisenhaus, dabei starben etliche Menschen und darunter auch der Besitzer des Waisenhauses und seine drei Söhne. Von diesem Tag an schwor Decus Alice ewige Treue, obgleich sie ihn stetig abweist. Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Als Alice dem Vanguard beitritt, folgt Decus ihr. Alice befahl ihm, Solums Kern zu nehmen und sich damit als Lloyd Irving zu tarnen und im angeblichen Namen der Kirche von Martel die Blutsäuberung in Palmacosta zu begehen. Dabei tötete Decus mitunter Reysol und Lana sowie deren Sohn Emil Castagnier, dessen Identität schließlich vom erschafften Körper Ratatosks angenommen wird. Decus sieht Emil fälschlicherweise als seinen Fan an und schenkt ihm sein Eau de Seduction; ein grausam riechendes Parfüm, das Decus aufträgt, um unwiderstehlich zu wirken, und welches Emil ironischerweise das Leben gerettet hatte, als Decus ihn töten wollte. Nachdem der Vanguard von Brute Lualdi aufgelöst wird, erwarten Alice und Decus Emil und Marta Lualdi in der Gähnenden Schlucht. Ein Kampf zwischen ihnen entbrennt, in dem Decus sein Leben verliert, als er Alice vor einem Angriff schützen will. Mit seinen letzten Worten gesteht er ihr, dass er sie ewig lieben wird, egal wie sie ihn behandelt. Alice stirbt kurz darauf, von Marta getötet, an seiner Seite. Persönlichkeit Decus mag wie ein willenloser Sklave von Alice wirken, weil er tut, was sie will. Doch seine Treue ihr gegenüber ist seit acht Jahren tief verwurzelt, weil sie ihm das Leben rettete und einzig für ihnen einen Pakt mit Dämonen eingegangen war. Decus will Alice beschützen und gesteht ihr direkt und immer wieder seine Liebe, die sie jedoch ablehnt, weil sie befürchtet, dass er sie eines Tages aufgrund ihrer Rasse hintergehen wird. Es ist allerdings sehr eindeutig, dass Decus sich wenig um die Rasse seines Gegenübers kümmert. Kampfstil Decus hat einen wilden Kampfstil, den er mit einem Breitschwert führt, das größer scheint als er selbst. Er beherrscht verschiedene Artes, allerdings keine Magie, da er als Mensch nicht zum Zaubern imstande ist. In seinem mystischen Arte, Sturm und Drang, präsentiert er seine wahre Stärke, nachdem ein Foto seiner geliebten Alice zerstört wird. Galerie Decus Gähnende Schlucht.png|Decus im Spiel Decus im Vorspann.png|Decus im Vorspann Charakterliste en:Decus Kategorie:Figuren aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Widersacher aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Decus